You are my Fraccion, no one should harm you
by Yoshusheep
Summary: Aizen decides to create a servant and bodyguard to his most loyal Espada Ulquiorra. First he thinks she is a trouble but soon he begins to feel something. UlquiorraxOC
1. Chapter 1

Everything was dark around me. I didn't feel like freezing or being warm – just the feeling of emptiness. Then a light came in front of me and I felt then hard ground under my skin. A shadow stepped in to the light, blocking it. This power, this enormous power was easy to recognize. It was my creator – Aizen Sousuke. I tried to lift my head but my body was still so new that I couldn't control my limps.

"What is your name Arrancar?"

My name? It was somewhere inside me but my lips couldn't form the words. Slowly the sounds came out.

"Shiuko… it is Shiuko Akimene.."

"Raise yourself Shiuko, you are going to be a special Fraccion for one of my best Espadas.."

"It is a great honor for me to do that, master Aizen."

My creator smiled then threw some with and black towards me.

"Get these clothes on and I will introduce you to your new master.."

I grabbed the clothes fast and took them on.

Aizen's P O V:

I smirked as I watched my new masterpiece. She would become the perfect bodyguard for one my Espadas.

"What are you planning, Aizen? Why creating a Fraccion for Ulquiorra? You know he might kill her.."

"I want to take that risk, I want to see what happens when another Arrancar comes close to him. And if it is good he is one of my most loyal and best Espadas I got, so the result should be good.."

"But a female bodyguard? You know his pride?"

"Yes but also his loyalty – he obeys me. Just trust me…"

I handed her the clothes and she put them on quickly and we entered the throne room where Ulquiorra was waiting.

"You wanted to see me, Aizen Sama?"

"Yes, I think it is about time that you get a Fraccion.."

His eyes widened then changed back to emotionless.

"A Fraccion? Not to anger you Aizen Sama, but I am doing fine without a Fraccion…"

"I know I know but your missions are going to become dangerous now so to protect one of my best Espadas I want you to have a kind of bodyguard…"

I could see on his face that it was not something he liked.

"With all my best respects Aizen sama, a Fraccion will only cause trouble to me."

"That is up to me to decide, I demand you to try this Fraccion in two weeks. She will stay at your room and act like your servant and bodyguard.."

When I said the word "she" his eyes widened.

"Excuse me, but did I hear you Aizen Sama wrong? It is a female?"

"Yes, I would like to see you with some female company…"

"What is all this about?"

"Are you doubting your creator, Ulquiorra?"

He bowed.

"No of course not, Lord Aizen.."

"Then meet your new Fraccion – Shiuko…"

Ulquiorra's P O V:

My eyes turned to something behind Aizen's back and a woman stepped out. Was she really supposed to be a bodyguard or Fraccion? Her hair was very light – almost white but still a little blonde but it was the eyes that surprised me the most – golden just like the sunshine. The white Espada outfit nearly floated together with her hair and made her skin seemed warmer but to tell the truth it could be ice cold – just like an Espada's emotions. Oh well there existed mating between some Espadas but I wasn't one of those people would think could be mating with anyone.

Then this Fraccion bowed deep down in front of me and held its head down to the floor.

"I look forward to serve you as my master – forth Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer."

I looked at Aizen who just gestured me to answer.

"Raise yourself Shiuko… you are going to be my Fraccion and with that there will follow a hard road – I can't help you if you get in to trouble. You understand?"

"I am aware of that, my only purpose is to serve you and protect you against danger even if it means my life will end.."

"Good, now then excuse us Aizen Sama.."

I turned my back and walked out of the room with Shiuko right behind me. It was strange not to be alone – she was like a shadow. Maybe I would end up being paranoid because of her? No if that was going to happen I would kill her. I looked shortly at her but her eyes were gazing at the surroundings. She walked pretty well for a new creation – or… nope… she fell on to the floor and I sighed and turned around.

"No just continue if I can't follow up you can't help me… that is the rule."

I nodded then continued my walked but kept glaring behind my back and saw she was fighting to get up.

I rounded a corner and waited there, it wouldn't look good if I lost my Fraccion the first day I got her, but what was I supposed to do with her? I was strong enough to take of myself so I couldn't see the idea Aizen had in his mind but on the other side I couldn't go against him.

"Well, if that isn't Schiffer? What are you doing out here?"

I turned my head and saw the fifth Espada Noritora.

"I could ask you the same…"

"Being ass kissing Aizen again?"

"Watch your mouth Fifth, you know you are a lower rank…"

"That doesn't keep me from wanting to fight you, Schiffer…"

He dodged forward and I was ready to grab my sword as I saw a shadow in front of me and in the next second Shiuko stood with my sword and held back Noritora's sword. Was she really that fast? I just saw a shadow? But she had been fighting with her walking?

"Oh, you have gotten a little bodyguard there, was that the reason you were at Aizen?"

"None of your business.."

I saw that Shiuko's hands were shaking a little.

"Just hand the sword back Shiuko he isn't a danger…"

She did as I told and handed me the sword. I wasn't prepared for the next thing. Noritora grabbed her chin and lifted it a bit to look at her.

"I kind of envy you to get such a pretty Fraccion, there would be a lot of things I could do with her.."

I knew exactly what things he wanted to do.

"Stay away from her Fifth, she is my Fraccion, Shiuko come, leave this lower rank alone.."

She pushed his hands from her face then followed me. Okay so she is fast – can handle a sword in an okay defense and obeys very well. Now I really wished I had only looked a little more after her after insulting Noritora.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at my room and I showed her to her new room.

"This will be the room where you can rest – the dinner will be served by lower Arrancars."

She nodded.

"There will be some paper work for you – most of it will be bringing it out to the other Espadas – now remember – if they have a lower rank just say you are here with the papers and put them down inside the resident – with higher ranks you have to be more politic. Say what you want and hand the papers personally – you understand?"

"Yes master.."

"Good, I got some papers here – some to the eight Espada and some to the second, now remember what I told you.."

"I will do master. Now excuse me.."

She took the papers and left – now I wished I had kept an eye on her instead of staying in my room.

Your P O V:

It was easy to find the eight's room and I knocked softly on it and opened. God what a terrible smell!

"Ah so you are Ulquiorra's Fraccion,, hm I envy him a bit – not many male Espadas get female Fraccion – only to get a mating.."

"I got some papers from the fourth."

I completely ignored his words and put the papers down on the table and was ready to walk out.

"Wait, are you going to give some papers to Second?"

"Yes."

"Then would you take this and give it to the Fifth – it wont take long.."

"Make your Fraccion fix it.."

"Too busy, come on, it lies on the way and it was fast done.."

I sighed and grabbed the papers and walked towards the Fifth's room.

God – I wished I had said no.

I knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a Fraccion I didn't recognize. When he saw me a sly smirk appeared on his face and if I had been smart enough I would have thrown the papers and run.

"Noritora it seems you got a visitor…!"

The Fraccion stepped aside and this Noritora came out.

"Oh so you are now a delivery girl? Nice one.."

I couldn't get in to a table so I decided to give the papers directly to Noritora. I shoved the papers towards him but instead of taking them he gave a nod to the Fraccion who grabbed my wrist and pushed me inside. I looked confused around in the semi dark room – some other Fraccions had gathered around a table. All eyes on were on me like I was their next meat. Behind me I could hear the door closed and Noritora touched the back of my head.

"What is this about?"

"Just a little revenge for the humiliating earlier this day and a little thing to show you who the real master is.."

"What are you talking about – Ulquiorra is my master…"

"You think.."

He grabbed some strains of my hair.

"Let go of me…"

"Don't think so~"

This time his mouth was just beside my ear and I felt his empty hand touching my top.

"What exactly are you planning to do?"

"Have a little "fun"."

I heard the rip and felt the cold air hitting my back as my hands flew up to cover my chest and the papers fell on to the floor.

"Hm, okay nice skin – but let us see how long you will last.. Are you guys ready?"

Some laughs were heard and I didn't get the time to react before I was pushed against the table and someone was holding my arms while Noritora sat on my legs with his hands going up and down on my back. I tried to struggle and managed to hit one of the persons holding my arms but another one that was equal in strength quickly replaced him. I had been too busy on the guys holding my arms that I didn't realized what Noritora was doing before I felt the pain from my tights. A small yelp came out from my lips but I bit down on them, not wanting to show them my surrender.

Noritora began his thrusts inside me and I could feel the blood began to run down at my tights and legs. Someone grabbed my hair and forced me to look up. It was a blonde haired male who also smirked then he leaned in to me whispering.

"Are you enjoying this?"

I bit out after him but just earned a slap and a firmer grip on my hair.

"I don't think she is saying that much?"

"That could be fixed fast?"

The guys laughed then some of them grabbed something I couldn't see but suddenly a hard pain shot across my back making me gasp in pain. It was a whip! They continued the whipping until Noritora gave out a grunt and pulled out of me and walked up to my front letting go of some white sticky stuff. He smeared it out in my face and then laughed.

"Now you look like a real Fraccion.. Helpless and abused."

"You will regret this! When I tell my master he will…!"

A finger silenced me and Noritora grinned.

"No because if you tell him any of these things we will make sure to punish you in a more cruel way than this, so keep your mouth shut.. Do we understand each other?"

It was not with my biggest will that I nodded as an answer. He laughed then pulled his pants up and turned to the other guys.

"She is yours, just remember she has to be able to walk back and no marks!"

I gave one more try to get free but it was hopeless, the only thing I could do was lying and taking them and hope it would be done soon. Why, just why were they doing such kind of punishment..!?


End file.
